


笃立方‖四人行#1#2

by Kimyeriis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 笃立方
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyeriis/pseuds/Kimyeriis
Summary: #1娜灿#2诺灿娜灿都没插入，毕竟我是爱前戏选手注意避雷，还没写到诺娜之前软件崩了，只能靠记忆补回这些(猛男流泪)#3是马民
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	笃立方‖四人行#1#2

#1

罗渽民一回公司就看到坐在前台的李东赫，他找了个理由诱拐李东赫陪他上楼，一整天都在外面出差，心里早就憋了一肚子气。

拽着李东赫的胳膊，罗渽民拉他进到六楼的茶水间。这时候全六楼的人都不在办公区，四周都静悄悄的，茶水间只剩下他们俩。

“小东.."李东赫还没摸准罗渽民的意图，就被亲了，这是一个充满意欲的吻，虽然不是很强势，他却能精准地感受到一股危险的气息。

罗渽民的吻技很好，相对于另外两位来说，李东赫更喜欢和他接吻，也许是因为天生多情，罗渽民的吻更让人沉迷其中，在他编织的温柔乡里沉溺不醒。

这个吻越来越激烈，两个人都在疯狂试探对方。罗渽民肆无忌惮地扫荡着李东赫的口腔内壁,那柔软的小舌头，一旦吸住就不肯放过。激烈的交缠让李东赫身子软了一半，有气无力地靠着身后的柜子，他的腰被罗渽民一只手搂着，情欲使两个人的皮肤快烧起来了。

实在被吻得缺氧了，李东赫努力推开罗渽民的脸，一边喘气，一边问，“怎么?工作不顺利?”

他可能不知道他这副样子，更让人有欺负的欲望。罗渽民盯着他的喉结，心不在焉地应了声嗯，大拇指在他后颈处不轻不重地刮着，意料之中感受到怀里人一颤。

“小东，给我口。”他的声音很温柔很温柔，一点都不像刚才吻得很凶的样子，再加上他一副工作不顺利情绪不高的表情，李东赫立马就心软了。

他听话地滑下来，刚好停在罗渽民性器前，安抚地摸了摸小小民，公共场所帮别人口交的感觉实在太刺激，他兴奋地抖了两抖，利落地解开罗渽民裤子，灰色的内裤包住了让他心加速怦怦跳的物件，更加令人激动。

隔着一层布料，李东赫颇有技巧地拿捏了几下前端，听着罗渽民的闷哼，他得意地笑了笑，伸出鲜红的舌头在内裤被前端溢出液体沾湿的地方逗弄，舌头的温度吸引着肉棒变大，猝不及防地顶上李东赫的侧脸。

罗渽民受不了他的逗弄，牵着他手直直扯开内裤，露出勃起的性器，像是摸小宠物一样触碰李东赫的头发，半诱导着说，“小东喜欢吃这个吧，乌卒卒东赫一定很饿了！”

李东赫悄悄翻了个白眼，明明是罗渽民急色拉着他在茶水间干见不得人的事，却说的好像他迫不及待要给罗渽民口，不过最近另外那两个姓李的都很忙，也没时间陪罗渽民玩，他就勉为其难安慰一下这个缺少性爱滋润的小伙伴吧。

埋在硬邦邦的性器上，李东赫深深吸了一口气，炽热的温度烫得他脸都快烧起来了，隐隐约约还能感觉到柱身上脉络的跳动，他张嘴含住前端，努力接住更多，用温热的口腔去给阴茎做按摩。

收起磨人的牙齿，光是舌头在龟头上灵活的游走就让罗渽民舒服了很多，忍不住挺着下身往李东赫口里塞入更多，仿佛要把完整的性器捅到他嘴里，比起时不时溢出来的喘声，更让罗渽民发狂的是胯下充满艳色的脸上那动人的神情，或是因为顶得太深而蹙眉，或是已经陷入情潮涨红了的脸蛋，又或是完全沉浸其中想要更多的难耐骚样…都让罗渽民心中成型的粗暴因子破巢而出。

一把按住李东赫的后脑勺，把性器往喉咙深处顶，带来的不适感使李东赫口腔壁肉收缩再收缩，压在柱身上带来一波又一波快感，反复几次，在李东赫闷在口里的“哼哼”声中，罗渽民射了他一嘴精液，即使射完也不舍得从湿软的口腔里离开，把精液全堵在里面，就算李东赫挣扎着想走也不让。

茶水间静悄悄的，余下一股浓浓的精液味道，和两人止不住的呼吸声。李帝努来六楼找他俩的时候，就只看到罗渽民靠在柜子旁边大大咧咧露着半软性器的不洁场面，和李东赫坐在地上费力咽下精液的媚样。

#2

接了杯温水喂李东赫喝下，李帝努带着刚做完乱的两人下班，刚出电梯门，罗渽民一敲脑袋，意识到自己忘记拿东西了，让他俩先在车里等着。

李东赫有气无力地靠在李帝努身上，刚才是给罗渽民爽了一把，但他口着口着自己也硬了，稍大的西服外套恰恰能遮住挺起来的部位，闻着身旁人的荷尔蒙味道，他觉着自己一时半会是消停不下来了，委屈巴巴地贴在李帝努耳边，“诺诺，我有点难受…你帮帮我…”

坐进车的后座，李帝努把李东赫背对着自己放在双腿之间，让他靠在自己胸膛前，凑在他敏感的脖颈处，低音炮迷人得一塌糊涂，“wuli灿帮别人口也忍不住吗？”

相比罗渽民跟他打直球，李东赫更放心和李帝努搅和在一起，毕竟李帝努太温柔了，占有欲也不像李马克那样爆棚，每次都能让他舒舒服服地发泄出来。他黏黏糊糊地嘟囔着让李帝努帮，不安分地扭动着身子，从李帝努的角度只能看见他贴着白色衬衣的身板和藏在裤子里露出轮廓的家伙，以及硬是要和李帝努十指相扣的手。

李帝努动作轻轻的，一个个似有若无的吻落在后颈，挑逗意味十足。没被抓着的另一只手如李东赫所愿握住了他硬得胀痛的性器，时而把肉棒放在左边，时而又放在右边，隔着西裤玩得不亦乐乎，揉来揉去，简直把硬物当作面团来玩。

李东赫受不住尖叫出声，后颈的挑逗和下身的玩弄让胸和腰越发感到空虚，抓着李帝努的手往身上敏感点去，还撒娇个不停，“呜呜呜呜呜呜这里也要诺诺摸摸，好痒啊......”

李帝努听话地松开手，改去逗弄发骚的红豆豆。已经被敏感的身子召醒的乳头顶住衬衣，被汗水沾湿的衬衣已经有点透明，李帝努低下头可以隐隐约约看见中央红通通的果子，他用一根手指摁住那瘙痒的部位，果然听见李东赫忍痛的声音，进而绕着那个点打转，力度之重，让李东赫沉浸在快感中暂时清醒一会儿，不乐地嗔他，“诺诺！”

逗完了怀里的，李帝努才收起自己的坏心思，按照自己风格服侍这位需要发泄的主子。不过隔着一层布料，哪怕再情色的手法也尽不了兴，他刚想把李东赫衣服扒了，去拿东西的罗渽民也过来了。

趴在后座车窗看的罗渽民挑了挑眉，吹几声口哨，活像一个街头耍流氓的小子，他的笑邪里邪气，向李帝努甩了甩头发，流里流气的，“带我一个呗，小骚货就是欠干！”

钻进后座，罗渽民坐在主驾驶和副驾驶之间的置物箱上，正对着沉溺在情欲中的李东赫和他身后一副禁欲姿态却玩弄着怀里人敏感点的李帝努，“东赫，刚给我口完，就这么急着投进别人的怀抱？欠操可以跟哥说啊，又不是不能插你！”

李东赫费点劲从快感中脱出来回怼他，“你有够烦的，不是你一回公司就发情吗？要舔就来不舔就滚。”

李帝努好笑地摇摇头，这两人倒是什么时候都能嘴一嘴，缺男人的时候就嘴对嘴，也是够默契了。他冲罗渽民示意，懒洋洋地催道，“欠干的不就这张嘴吗？你俩消停点，整天叭叭叭不如贴一起算了。”

罗渽民给李东赫做了个鬼脸，两三下把他衬衣扣子解开露出被捏肿的乳头，轻轻刮了下，笑嘻嘻地调戏他，“哟，被捏肿了还这么敏感呢！”

也不等李东赫还嘴，趴下去含住一边的豆豆，用力吸，还坏心眼地用牙周蹭乳晕的小疙瘩，感受到身子的颤动，松了口，改用硬硬的鼻梁骨顶，吃完这边又吃另一边，口水舔满了整个胸膛。

下边也没消停，不知道李帝努什么时候脱了他裤子，西裤已经滑到脚踝，性器被掌握在手中有节奏地律动，时不时大拇指上的茧摁在敏感点上，加了几分射精的冲动，腰也被大力揉捏，又掐又弹的，他整个人都被这两人玩坏了！

李东赫委屈巴巴地哼唧，“别玩了…给我…有本事就插进来！又不亲亲东赫，就知道玩东赫的身体......”他声音已经带上了哭腔，真的快要受不住了。

李帝努推了推沉迷吃乳头的罗渽民，赶他去主驾驶开车，“都玩半天了还不干正事，回家让你吃个够！”被催促的人意犹未尽，不舍地爬到主驾踩油门开车。透着后视镜，李东赫已经被转过身去正对李帝努了，两人亲得难舍难分，幽闭的车厢里处处都响着两人交换唾液的嗤嗤水声。


End file.
